The invention relates to a method for actuating a seat having a seat cushion and a backrest, as well as at least one adjusting element in the seat cushion and/or the backrest. During an action phase, the at least one adjusting element carries out a repeating stroke movement in order to mobilize the seat user's pelvis or back respectively, wherein the executed stroke length is physiologically effective.
WO 2007/121874 A1 discloses a seat having a plurality of adjusting elements in the seat cushion and the backrest. The adjusting elements in the two halves of the seat are adjusted alternatingly in such a manner that a rotational movement is actively exercised upon the pelvis and the back of the seat user. This active rotational movement corresponds to the movement sequence of the pelvis and the back while walking. In particular, EP 0 991 342 B1 describes that this movement tilts the pelvis in order to achieve a movement in the region of the lumbar section of the spinal column, thus achieving an effect on the intervertebral disks. For this purpose it is necessary that the adjusting elements exercise an adequately long stroke on the pelvis and/or the back of the seat user in order to achieve the described physiological effect.
However, the result is that the stroke movement of the adjusting elements has to be comparatively long in order to achieve the intended physiological effect, which many seat users perceive as uncomfortable, in particular in the phase directly after switching on the actuation system of the adjusting elements. However, after a defined period of accustomization, the active effect of the adjusting elements on the body regions that make contact with the seat is no longer perceived as disadvantageous.
The object of the invention is to improve the prior art actuation of the seat to the effect of enhancing the seat user's acceptance of a seat that mobilizes the pelvis and/or back by way of a physiologically effective stroke movement.
This object is achieved by a method for actuating a seat having a seat cushion and a backrest, as well as at least one adjusting element in the seat cushion and/or the backrest. During an action phase, the at least one adjusting element carries out a repeating stroke movement in order to mobilize the seat user's pelvis or back respectively, wherein the executed stroke length is physiologically effective. The action phase is preceded by an accustomization phase, during which the adjusting element performs a stroke length that is reduced in relation to the action phase, and that is not or is hardly physiologically effective.
Therefore, the core idea is to have the action phase, in which the adjusting elements carry out a stroke movement that is adequate for the physiological effect, preceded by an accustomization phase in order to slowly accustom the seat user to the comparatively long stroke lengths that are necessary for the physiological effect. During the accustomization phase the adjusting elements work with a stroke length that is significantly shorter than that of the action phase. Although the seat user is aware of this shorter stroke length, he does not perceive it to be uncomfortable. The shorter stroke length of the adjusting elements cannot generate to a substantial degree either a tilt movement of the pelvis or a rotational movement of the back. It may be possible to achieve even a massaging effect with the reduced stroke length, but no physiological effect in the sense of a mobilization of the pelvis and/or the back. Thus, the invention allows the seat user to be “tuned” to the longer stroke lengths during the action phase.
The preparatory accustomization phase precludes the seat user from perceiving the startup of the physiologically effective stroke movement of the adjusting elements, as known from WO 2007/121874 A1, as uncomfortable and consequently rules out the seat user not using the prior art system, even though it is available, for example, in a vehicle.
Since the actuation system, which is known from WO 2007/121874 A1, is usually not part of the standard equipment of a motor vehicle, but rather represents an option that the buyer must order, the buyer of a new vehicle can convince himself of the comfort of the inventive actuation prior to the configuration of his new vehicle. In the event that the seat is actuated according to the invention, the preceding accustomization step is more likely to convince the buyer to opt for a seat having the physiologically effective equipment according to WO 2007/121874 A1.
The physiologically effective adjusting elements, which are disclosed in WO 2007/121874 A1 and which are considered in conjunction with the present invention, should be distinguished from the well-known “massage seats”, where the objective is only a massage effect, as described, for example, in the German patent document DE 201 08 345 U1 or DE 38 30 235 C2, without a physiologically effective mobilization of the pelvis and/or the back of the seat user.
The transition between the accustomization phase and the action phase can occur suddenly, that is, with a comparatively large gradient of change in the stroke length. However, in terms of the comfort of the seat user it may be more practical to gradually carry out the transition from the accustomization phase and the action phase.
An especially advantageous embodiment proposes that a relatively short transition phase be provided between an initial accustomization phase and the subsequent action phase that in principle continues without limitation. During this transition phase the stroke length of the accustomization phase is gradually adapted to the stroke length of the action phase. This latter variant makes it possible to provide a relatively long “attunement” during the accustomization phase with a short stroke length, so that the seat user can basically become accustomed to the stroke movement of the adjusting elements. Then this accustomization phase is followed by a comparatively fast transition into the action phase.
The seat user can influence in an advantageous manner the stroke length of the adjusting elements during the accustomization phase. The time duration of the accustomization phase and/or the transition phase can also be selected by the seat user. In contrast, the stroke length of the adjusting elements during the action phase is usually preset so as to be invariable in order to guarantee the physiological effect.
One advantageous embodiment of the invention provides that when the actuation of the seat is put into motion, the accustomization phase starts automatically. Then, after a defined preliminary run time of the accustomization phase, the transition into the transition phase or the action phase takes place automatically.
As an alternative, it can be provided that the seat user can personally choose between a start with the accustomization phase and an immediate start of the action phase. To the extent that the actuation provides a transition phase, it is possible to make a choice with more options by selecting a sequence with or without a transition phase or by starting the actuation with the transition phase. In principle, the actuation can be interrupted or terminated, starting from any phase, directly by the seat user or as a function of the vehicle based parameters.
The selection of the accustomization phase, the transition phase and the action phase can be achieved in an especially easy way by use of a switch that directly actuates the individual phases when the user actuates (such as by “tapping”) the switch several times in succession. For example, if the switch is tapped once, then it is possible to start the normal sequence “accustomization phase that passes over into the action phase with the transition phase.” If, in contrast, the switch is tapped twice, then it is possible to start, for example, the sequence with a transition phase. Finally, if the switch is tapped three times, it is possible, for example, to start the actuation of the seat immediately with the action phase. The status of the actuation can be indicated to the seat user by a luminous signal, for example, by way of three light emitting diodes corresponding to the steps: accustomization phase-transition phase-action phase.
The stroke length during the accustomization phase is less than 70% of the stroke length that is necessary for the physiological effect during the action phase. Of course, it is possible to reduce the stroke length even more during the accustomization phase, for example, to 60%. In terms of a cautious accustomization, the stroke length during the accustomization phase is preferably less than 50% of the stroke length during the action phase.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.